


Slippery When Wet

by Kougayon



Series: Discord Live-Write Fics [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massages, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “You’re so tense and worked up all the time aren’t you?” Akira mumbled in that deep, low tone as he dragged his lips up Goro’s neck to kiss at his ear. “Why don’t you let me unravel you for a little while? I promise I’ll be gentle.”|| I.E. NSFW scenario based entirely off of that P5R screencap of Akira and Goro in the bath together ||





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo. This is another one of my older works from back in December that I’m still working on getting uploaded. Based entirely off of that one image from the P5R PV. No beta we die like men. Please enjoy!

“Great, just fucking great.” Goro scowled intensely as he walked, his day already going much more south than he anticipated.   
  
He’s expected to meet with Sae-san at the courthouse to go over a rather troublesome case. Funny enough, it was actually in regards to a Phan-Site request he had helped the thieves with in mementos. Some lunatic bastard named Akitsu stealing from banking companies and changing his identity as well as his face, making it fairly difficult to gather up evidence to build a case. He could understand why Sae-san was in need of help.    
  
More annoyingly though, Goro found himself covered head-to-toe in crusted mud currently. 

He was leaving school and decided to take the detour through Yongen-Jaya thinking he could get to the courthouse faster that way until some asshole decided to drive a tad too close to a nearby puddle, splashing the unsuspecting brunette in a shower of muddy water.    
  
“Just my luck,” Goro growled to himself, “I don’t have an extra set of clothes with me this time either.”    
  
Good thing it was late in the evening and beginning to darken outside. At least then, no one could see the pure and perfect Detective Prince looking like a mangy sewer rat as he walked along the alleyways. Goro remembered seeing a bathhouse and a laundromat across from Leblanc during his past frequent visits. How convenient.    
  
He turned down a familiar alleyway until he finally found himself in front of his usual café, the sign flipped to  _ CLOSED _ . How strange…

  
“That’s odd, it’s only 8:00 pm. Why would they close so early?” Goro sighed, “Maybe Kurusu isn’t home to keep shop. Well, I guess I can’t look forward to a cup of coffee after a bath then...”

He trudged over to the laundromat on the corner and squeezed past the rather narrow doorway. His clothes were still dripping wet all over the concrete. He snagged one of the towels folded up on a nearby shelf and wrapped it around his waist before removing his drenched coat and pants and throwing them into the washer.    
  
“This will probably take a good half hour before it’ll be ready. I suppose I might as well clean myself up.”    
  
Normally, Goro Akechi would never even think of attending a grungy public bathhouse located behind an equally trashy alleyway, but he didn’t have much of a choice this time. He was soaked in a mixture of dirt and God-knows-what else. He couldn’t possibly show up to the courthouse like this. He’d be humiliated. 

  
Wearing only a white towel, he squeezed back out of the laundry area and was instantly uncomfortable again. As soon as he stepped out, he was immediately blasted with a gust of icy cold wind against his wet, nude skin. He supposed this shouldn’t be a surprise since he’s standing in what’s practically a wind tunnel between buildings in the middle of  _ November _ , in nothing but a small towel no less. 

  
He folded his naked arms together and dashed into the bathhouse, teeth chattering and slamming the wooden door shut behind him.    
  
He breathed and opened his eyes to take a look around. Fortunately the bathhouse seemed empty. There was nobody occupying the locker room area and all of the lockers looked unused. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

Goro walked over to one of the many tiny lockers and opened his briefcase to take out a small bottle of shampoo and moisturizing cream before shoving the metal carrier inside. Sae-san always thought it silly to carry around soap and lotion in a work briefcase and sometimes teased Goro for it but right now he was forever grateful for his overly prepared tendencies. 

Signing, he approached the blurry glass door connecting the locker area to the baths and tiredly slid the door open before stepping inside. He dragged his feet until he was in front of the large, steaming tub and took a look around. 

  
As indicated by the empty lobby area, there weren’t many people here at all. In fact, the only occupants were an old man latching onto the tub faucet to constantly play with the temperature, a sleeping cat curled up on top of a wooden stool, and a curly haired boy about his age relaxing in the wa-    
  
_ Wait a minute.  _

  
Goro snapped out of his tired trance and did a double take as his eyes widened more.    
  
_ Is that...Kurusu?  _

  
After getting a good look at his features, Goro knew. Yup, it was definitely Akira. Great, now not only does Goro have to sit in a hot tub with a complete stranger but he has to do it with this attic trash watching him too. 

  
_ I suppose that explains why Leblanc was closed. But this is...embarrassing. I can’t have him of all people look at me naked and covered in dirt like this.  _

Suddenly Goro felt a wave of dread and humiliation wash over him. He wanted to leave. 

For a moment he debated on just buying a few bottles of water and rinsing himself off in some hidden street corner but it was way too cold for that and he had an important meeting to attend later. He needs to be thoroughly cleaned. God knows what Sae-san and all the other adults would think if he showed up looking so disgusting.    
  
Akira’s eyes looked closed as he laid resting in the water against the tub wall, Morgana curled up behind him on his cozy bath stool. 

  
_ Perhaps he’s asleep? _

  
Goro shuffled quietly to the other side of the tub, careful not to wake the Phantom Thief leader that lied just a few feet away. He slowly lifted a skinny leg to dip into the steaming water; never once taking his eyes off of Kurusu. Goro merely dipped a single toe in and immediately pulled back and hissed at the intense heat shooting up his foot. What the hell? Why is it so hot?! 

Unfortunately, Goro’s wince of pain must have been just a little too loud because then he turned to see Akira’s eyes quickly shoot open and raise his head to look dead at him. Shit.    
  
“Akechi?” 

Damn it, damn it, damn it. 

“What are you doing here?”    
  


Why couldn’t he just stay asleep? This would have been so much easier. Now here the detective was, standing in the middle of a public bathhouse with mud dripping down his limbs and dirt crusting his face. In front of his criminal rival no less. 

  
Goro scowled slightly while doing his best to maintain his pleasant boy attitude, “What does it look like? I’m taking a bath of course.”    
  
“Didn’t you say you hated public baths once..? Isn’t that why you have a shower of your own at you apartment?”    
  
Goro’s eye twitched. It was always much harder for him to keep up this whole Detective Prince personality around the Phantom Thief leader. Somehow the Shujin student always made him feel more...exposed. Goro especially felt vulnerable having to stand in front of him in only a towel. He better not mock him for this. 

  
“You’re covered in dir-“    
  
“I know I’m covered in dirt, Kurusu that’s why I’m here in the first place!”    
  
Akira stared at him, a little taken aback at the sudden snap.    
  
“...Sorry, I lost my cool for a moment there. It’s been a rather rough day.”    
  
Akira’s eyes softened and he smiled as he spoke, “Come then, we can talk about it while you relax with me.” 

Goro blinked a little at the sudden friendly tone but didn’t say anything. He approached the edge of the tub once more with a hand reaching for his towel to remove it when he looked back up and caught Akira still staring at him. He was waiting with that obnoxiously warm smile still pasted over his pale face. Wait no. Not warm...it was annoying! He smiled like that at everyone he met. 

Goro felt a blush creep up on his cheek.

The detective looked back and forth between his towel and the boy’s eyes. He felt his eye twitch again and spoke up in a snippier tone, “Are you going to give me some privacy or are you so intent on staring at me?”    
  
“Oh! Sorry haha” Akira laughed awkwardly as he looked away.    
  
Goro huffed and lifted his leg once more to dip into the water before feeling himself cringe at the heat again. “Shit, why is it so  _ hot _ ?”    
  
“Oh you can thank the old bastard over there for that. He hasn’t stopped turning up the temperature dial since I got in here” said Akira, head turned to the side towards a still sleeping Morgana.    
  
Goro grit his teeth and climbed into the tub anyway. He removed the towel and placed it neatly to the side. Still wincing at the boiling heat, he slowly slid into the nearly scalding hot water until he was completely submerged up to his shoulders. He breathed out a sigh as Akira turned his head back around to smile at him again.    
  


There it is again. That annoying smile. Why did it make Goro feel so weird looking at it? 

  
“Comfortable?”    
  
“As comfortable as you can be in practically boiling water, I suppose.”    
  
Akira breathed out a laugh before scooting closer and continuing. “So, what happened?”    
  
“Oh, nothing drastic really. Just an incompetent driver who doesn’t know how to avoid puddles when driving past pedestrians.” Goro was still holding an inner grudge against the mystery driver who splashed him. What an asshole. He hopes he runs over a pothole. 

  
“Ah I see. That’s tough luck. What were you doing in Yongen-Jaya though?” 

Kurusu sure is talkative for some reason. It’s kind of annoying. Can’t Goro just bathe in peace?

  
“I was on my way to the courthouse and thought this would be a quicker route to take.”    
  
Akira shifted a little closer to listen more intently, “What’re you on your way to the courthouse for?”    
  
Goro sighed, now feeling annoyed, “Is this an interrogation or something? You sure do ask a lot of questions you know that?”

Akira’s smile faded a bit as his expression grew a bit shy. “Oh uh...sorry I was just trying to converse is all” he said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked down like a child who’d just been scolded. 

  
They were both quiet for a few moments after that. Goro looked at Akira still staring down at the water and felt his face scrunch. Damn it. Now he feels a little bad. He didn’t mean to...snap at him. Although, why would he feel guilty about making Kurusu feel bad? He’s planning on doing something much worse later anyway. Then again perhaps it  _ was  _ unnecessary to lash out. He’s only trying to converse with his supposed teammate after all. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Goro finally spoke up, “Sae-san called me to inquire about a case.” Akira looked up again. “It’s quite funny actually, it’s about the man we took down in our recent mementos mission. She’s trying to build a case on him but is having some difficulty since his identity has become so skewed.”    
  
Akira smiled again and moved a little closer. “Oh really? That is funny. We take down the enemies and you get stuck with the paperwork that comes after.” 

Goro felt himself actually smile a bit at that. He returned to his guarded expression once more when he realized though. There he goes again, making the detective feel exposed. Although it is nice to see Kurusu smile again, frowns aren't a good look on him. Wait, why would he care about that? That doesn’t matter. 

Something about Kurusu though has always made Goro feel more...vulnerable. The boy always managed to get him to drop his guard in one way or another with mere simple tactics such as a smile. It was both refreshing and frightening at the same time. The detective wasn’t sure how he felt about these feelings he had or the thief himself. It also didn’t help that Akira was often way too difficult to read. Their conversations always keeping Goro on his toes yet giving him a feeling of...serene comfort. 

“Hey,” Kurusu’s voice broke him out of thoughts and back into reality, “You okay? You’re spacing out.” 

Oh. Right. He’s still having a conversation with Kurusu. 

“Oh, my apologies. I’m just...a little tired is all.” 

“That’s fine. Let’s just relax and talk some more.” Akira’s smile brightened as he inched slightly closer to the detective. Could he stop doing that already? It’s making Goro feel weird. 

——————————————————————-

  
  


They kept up their little chat for some time before Goro realized he hadn’t even began properly washing himself since he first entered the tub.    
  
“Oh whoops, it appears I was so enraptured in our little chat that I completely forgot the reason why I came here in the first place” he laughed.    
  
The detective turned to his left to reach for his rather expensive bottle of hair product but stopped in his tracks when he realized just how close Akira had gotten. Goro must not have noticed the boy gradually scooting closer to him in the midst of their conversing. Now he finds himself side-by-side with him against the tub wall. He was so close he was almost touching thighs with the thief. His face was just a mere inches away from his own. 

  
Akira didn’t say anything as Goro froze and stared at him, the thief’s soft eyes piercing into him.

From this short distance, Goro was able to get a much more detailed look at his leader’s face. He was... _ handsome  _ to say the least. His damp black curls framed his well sculpted face as well as his dark grey eyes which gazed half-lidded back into Goro’s auburn ones. His pale skin flushed from the heat of the bath and made him practically glow against the water. Goro couldn’t help but drag his curious eyes down towards the boy’s toned chest where droplets of warm water dripped off of him. He immediately snapped his eyes back up to Akira’s when he realized he was obviously staring at him for too long. The thief only continued to look back at him, his ample lips curled upwards into a soft smile.    
  
Actually, forget handsome. Akira Kurusu was just downright  _ beautiful.  _

Goro Swallowed a lump in his suddenly dry throat. He broke out of his trance to quickly snatched the shampoo bottle and turn away; shifting awkwardly with his eyes facing forward again.

The blush adorning Goro’s face steadily grew until his cheeks were visibly pink and clearly not just from the intense heat surrounding him. His body becoming enveloped in a familiar warmth he’s only ever felt around  _ Kurusu _ . But why? Why him of all people? Why does he have such a strange affect on him? Goro’s only logical explanation was that Akira must be using some sort of power even outside of the metaverse. Yeah...that must be it. He must be using some mysterious method to make Goro drop his guard and reveal his plans. Why else would he be intent on talking to somebody like him? Of course he wouldn’t want to simply just  _ hang out  _ with him. No one has ever wanted that from Goro. 

“You okay?” Akira’s soft voice broke him of his thoughts. “You’ve been shivering and gripping that bottle looking like you’re about to murder someone with it.”    
  
Goro didn’t even realize he’d been squeezing his bottle of shampoo so aggressively while thinking about everything just now. It was only around Kurusu that he’d find himself doing these out of body things. Only Kurusu has this sort of affect on him.    
  


_ Why?  _

  
Goro snapped out of his thoughts begore delving into them again. He loosened his grip on the poor bottle then hesitantly turned to Akira and plastered on his signature pleasant boy smile.    
  
“Oh haha my apologies, it seems I was lost in thought for a second there.”    
  
Akira frowned a little and tilted his head at the detective.

_ There he goes again, trying to read my thoughts. It’s as if he can see straight through me. This bastard.. _ _  
_   
“Hey,” Akira spoke up again, that enticingly soft voice practically luring Goro to face him again, albeit a little shy. Akira still glowed gorgeously “I’m not making you uncomfortable am I? With being this close?”    
  
Goro blinked, unsure of what to say. He couldn’t just admit that he was being hypnotized by Akira’s presence though. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of what was supposed to be his rival. 

“Why...of course not” he laughed. “We’re simply having a chat in the middle of a nice, relaxing bath. No harm in that right?”    
  
Akira’s smile returned as he spoke, “That’s good then.”    
  
Goro felt himself breathe an inner sigh of relief.    
  
_ Good, he doesn’t appear to suspect anything or detect any signs of vulnerability. Not to mention our little conversation is actually rather relaxing. Perhaps coming here wasn’t such a bad idea after all. _ _  
_   
“Hey you know what? I have an idea.”    
  
Goro looked at him and flashed his pleasant smile once more, “Oh?”    
  
“Why don’t you let me wash your hair for you?”    
  
All of the sudden Goro Akechi felt himself crack underneath his mask, his perfect little smile wavering while he attempts to keep his eye from twitching.

He tried to maintain his facade but his smile swiveled away as he spoke with a more obviously nervous tone than before, “W-What?”    
  
“Yeah why not, you seem awfully tired after everything today and you’re still in need of a cleaning. Not to mention I’ve been a pretty annoying bath buddy. It’s the least I can do.” Akira smiles innocently.    
  
Goro just blinked at him. He knows Joker is playing with him right now. If he declines the offer he’ll only get poked fun at and mocked. The detective isn’t having that.    
  
It sounds mortifying but...it’s just a hair wash, can’t be that bad?    
  
“Well I suppose that doesn’t sound too bad. But don’t expect a back scrub in return,” Goro cringed.    
  
“Ahaha that’s fine.” Goro swore he could detect some sort of dark undertone beneath that chuckle.

Akira extended a hand out of the water towards Goro to which the detective reluctantly handed him the bottle of shampoo and stared at him dumbfounded.    
  
“Turn around.”    
  
Goro swallowed hesitantly but did as he was told. He glanced over to the old man still preoccupied with the faucet and to Morgana who was still resting atop a wooden stool next to the tub.    
  
_ Thank god, at least no one else will have to see something this embarrassing. _

  
With a huff, he turned so his bare back was facing the thief. He felt vulnerable like this but strangely enough he trusted Akira. It’s not like he would do anything drastic after all. He was simply giving him a hair wash. Nothing extreme or odd...right?    
  
He breathed when he felt Akira move a little closer to him, the water rippling gently around him as the thief got to work.

Squeezing some of the hair product into his hands, he lathered it between his palms and reached up to gently caress Goro’s scalp. His surprisingly skilled hands maneuvering around spaces and entangling his wet, brunette locks within his soapy fingers. Akira carefully dragged his fingertips and nails along the top of his head and rubbed soothingly at certain areas. It felt more like an intimate massage than a playful hair washing.    
  
But it felt so good. Akira’s fingers rubbing around the detective’s temples and brushing the dirt and grime out of his individual strands. His wet locks being threaded and slightly pulled at to rub clean. Goro felt so enraptured. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.    
  
_ Just how many damn talents do you have? _ Goro lazily thought. His internal questions were cut off though when Akira lowered his hands to rub at the base of his neck. His knuckles pressing slightly into his nape and loosening built up tension.    
  
Goro sighed lovingly at the feeling. He never imagined getting a massage before but considering all of the tense pain that suddenly melted away from his muscles, he must have really needed it. Why did Akira have to be so good at this.

Akira brought his hands back up to Goro’s hair to finish his lathering; the sensation so good Goro couldn’t help but close his eyes to relish in the feeling.    
  
His eyes remained closed even as Akira pulled his hands away from his hair to reach for something behind. Seconds later Akira was turned to Goro’s back once more with a bucket in hand and pouring it over the boy’s head without warning, much to Goro’s surprise.    
  
The detective sputtered and pushed his now soaked hair out of his face to scold his apparent masseuse until Akira’s laughter cut him off.    
  
“What? I have to rinse the soap out.”    
  
“You could have  _ warned  _ me at least!”    
  
“Haha sorry.”    
  
Goro wasn’t angry though, surprisingly. All this laughter was kind of refreshing if anything.    
  
“Now let me get your back while I’m at it” Akira said as he already began squeezing more soap into his hands.    
  
“But you said—”   
  
“Yeah but you’re still filthy and hell, I might as well get your back while I’m at it.” Akira spoke his new words in a lower tone, “You know, have some skilled hands to work around those...hard-to-reach places.”

Goro wasn’t sure why but that last line struck a sense of nervousness as well as embarrassment within him.    
  
“Well i-if you insist” said the detective as he felt a bead of sweat begin to form at his forehead.    
  
Akira lathered the sweet scented soap in his palms once more and placed his hands as well as a washcloth against Goro’s toned back and began scrubbing. Just like his craftsmanship against his scalp a moment ago, Akira’s scrubbing admittedly felt incredible as well. The washcloth breaking away every spec of filth from his skin and the sweet smell of roses filled his lungs. The thief’s gentle yet firm pace as he made sure to cover every inch of the detective’s back and shoulders. Goro absentmindedly closed his eyes to soak in the sensation once more.    
  
Goro was so reveled in the feeling that he didn’t even notice Akira’s sudden removal of the cloth to replace with his bare hands as he began massaging the detective’s shoulder blades. He gently rubbed at the brunette’s equally tense scapular muscles, effectively loosening him up and relaxing him. He felt the Shujin student’s hands lower to press his knuckles against his spine and eventually his lumbar region. Goro tilted his head back and sighed. Akira felt so good.

Akira chuckled darkly at the sight, “Enjoying yourself?” The detective doesn’t like to be teased but he was too engrossed in Akira’s massage to care. He responded with only a meager nod of his head, his lips slightly parted.    
  
The feeling changed to something entirely different, however, when Akira suddenly moved his hands to caress and rub at Goro’s slim waist.    
  
The detective lowered his eyebrows at that and was about to question Akira’s odd gestures when the thief pulled him closer without warning; his naked chest pressed against the brunette’s just as nude back.    
  
Goro’s eyes shot open as he gasped. Akira hugging him closer and nuzzling his nose against the detective’s soft locks. “Mm you smell really good.” Akira breathed right into his ear, “Like a mixture of roses and...” the thief pressed his face into the brunette’s hair and inhaling his scent before exhaling hotly against him, “Lavender..”    
  
“What are...you-“    
  
Goro didn’t have time to protest as Akira lowered his head to nestle against the crook of his neck. He pressed his lips against soft, tan skin and began leaving a trail of soft kisses down to his shoulders.    
  
“S-Stop! Why would you-“ Goro gasped even louder when the boy started nipping and biting at skin.    
  
“How oblivious do you think I am, detective?” Akira mumbled against his neck.    
  
“You’ve been acting like a nervous wreck and struggling to maintain your composure ever since you saw me in this tub. Even more so when you saw how close I’d moved towards you.”    
  
Goro could’ve sworn he was hearing Joker speaking rather than the regular Shujin student he was so used to.

“You’re so tense and worked up all the time aren’t you?” Akira mumbled in that deep, low tone as he dragged his lips up Goro’s neck to kiss at his ear. “Why don’t you let me unravel you for a little while? I promise I’ll be gentle.”    
  
With that, Akira brought an arm around Goro’s middle to hug him closer while his other hand reached around to grab at his already erect cock, causing the boy to let out a squeak.    
  
“My, are you really this hard from just a massage?” Akira laughed lowly against his ear. “You must be so starved for someone else’s touch.”    
  
“I...” Goro attempted a response to no avail.    
  
“Relax, honey, I’m going to make you feel  _ wonderful _ .”

Akira tightened his grip on the detective’s hard cock eliciting another squeak out of him. He began stroking him at a slow pace, his smooth, soap covered fingers rubbing up and down his length under the hot water.    
  
Goro writhed and wiggled within his touch; his hands reaching for both of Akira’s to hold while he’s carefully jerked off. Akira hugs him tighter and pushes his hips against him from behind. Goro felt something firm press against ass cheeks and struggled to suppress a moan when he realized it was Akira’s dick. He was just as hard and wanted this just as much as Goro did.    
  
The thief continued pump his dick, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip. Goro was trying  _ really  _ hard not to moan as he bucked his hips into Akira’s grip.

“K-Kurusu-” Goro uttered breathlessly.    
  
“Ah-Ah, no need for formalities, honey. Call me by my name.”    
  
Goro felt so breathless as he spoke, “ _ Akira... _ ”    
  
“Mm,” Akira kissed his shoulder again, “...there’s a good boy.”    
  
Akira continued stroking the boy and rubbing his own erection against his soft ass as he relished in the whimpering noises he made. He was so desperate for more friction, pride gone out the window at this point. Akira loved it. He could tell Goro did as well by the way the boy flushed a deep red and panted through parted lips.    
  
However, their euphoria was interrupted when the nearby old man finally removed himself from the faucet and turned to face the two boys. They were so caught up in their pleasure that they completely forgot they weren’t alone in this tub.    
  
Akira ceased his movements and froze and Goro stared back at the old man wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights.    
  
“Ah, nothing like a nice relaxing bath huh boys?”    
  
They continued their stare only now they were just confused.    
  
“Sorry for my fooling around with the faucet, but you know how these baths are. They never get as hot as you’d like.”    
  
“Feels pretty hot in here to me.” Akira smirked into Goro’s ear. Goro snarled and turned to elbow his side, knocking the smirk right off his face.

“Well...normally I’d stay and chat but I’m afraid I don’t have my glasses with me this time...it’d be awfully rude to converse with two people without being able to tell who’s who haha.”    
  
_ “Oh he’s blind.”  _ _  
_   
“Aw too bad, he’s not able to see the cute, pink face you’ve got on right now.” Goro elbowed him again.    
  
“See you boys some other time then.”    
  
_ Hopefully if there’s a next time it won’t have to be a god damn exhibitionist routine. _

The two averted their somewhat holy eyes as the old man climbed out of the tub and wrapped himself in a towel before leaving.

Goro breathed a sigh of relief.    
  
_ Well at least now I don’t have to worry about anyone watching— _

  
His thoughts were cut off as he heard a meow accompanied by a waking yawn.    
  
_ Shit. _

  
Goro’s quit thinking reflexes kicked in and before Akira could even blink the detective swiveled around and grabbed him by the shoulders to dunk him under the water; holding him there.    
  
“What’s all the commotion..?” Morgana said with a tired voice as the cat stretched himself awake and sat up properly on the wooden stool.    
  
“Oh uh haha good evening, nothing much just a relaxing bath!”    
  
Mona frowned in confusion, “Oh hey Akechi. Where’s Akira? He was here just a second ago I could’ve sworn.”    
  
“Oh...he left just a little while ago. He said he had some quick errands to run before it got too late and that he felt bad waking you up from such a nice nap.”    
  
“Oh yikes...was I asleep that long?! I better go find him then. See ya later, Akechi!”    
  
Morgana hopped off the stool and pushed past the glass door to exit the bathhouse.    
  
Goro breathed a final sigh of relief before looking down and noticing that poor Akira was still underwater. He was breathing bubbles indicating he needed air. “Oh whoops,” Goro said as released his grip on the boy.    
  
Just as he does though, he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his hips as Akira shoots out of the water and lifts him up to hoist him over his shoulders. Goro wants to protest but Akira keeps laughing playfully.    
  
“What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!”    
  
“If you say so.”    
  
Akira grabs Goro again and flips him over to drape him over the side of the tub; his ass now completely exposed to the thief.

Goro gasps at the sudden cold feeling of the tile pressed against his stomach and turns to question his bath buddy, “What are you..?”    
  
His question is cut off when Akira roughly squeezes his soft ass with both hands.    
  
“Ahh.!” Goro whines under his touch. Akira rubs at his wet cheek before lifting a hand to leave a loud  _ smack  _ against it. Causing Goro to whimper while Akira revels in the way his cute ass bounces from the spank.    
  
Still holding onto his detective’s hips, Akira lowered himself until he’s faced with Goro’s delicious ass. He grips at his thighs to spread his legs and ass apart before diving in with his mouth. He licks a hot stripe all the way up from the base of Goro’s dick up to his hole where he slowly pushes his tongue in.    
  
“A-Aki—Akira fuck.!”    
  
The thief doesn’t say anything and instead continues on with tongue fucking his new team mate’s hole. He must have washed himself pretty thoroughly after all. He tastes so good.

“Akira—Christ someone could walk in and see us!” Goro moaned out in protest.    
  
The thief pulled his tongue out with a wet  _ plop  _ to speak, “Let them see.”

Akira licked one last spit-lathered lap against Goro’s hole before pulling back and grabbing the detective to pull him into the water again.    
  
“God, could you stop with all this manhandling?!”    
  
“Aw come on don’t pretend you don’t like it.”    
  
“I don’t.”   
  
Akira smirked, “That’s not what you said earlier when I was giving you that nice massage and hand job.”    
  
Goro didn’t respond and just scowled with a blush at that. “Why are you even doing all of this anyway..?” Akira smiled modestly, “It’s not obvious?”    
  
Goro grumpily folded his arms as he and stared at the other thief suspiciously through his wet bangs   
  
“ _ Sigh, _ it’s because I  _ like  _ you, jerk.”    
  
Just like that, Goro felt his heart begin to race and his breathing halted. Did he hear that correctly? Surely not... Not when everyone who’s ever confessed to him has either been shallow fangirls or cruel kids playing tricks on him during his foster home days. What would this bastard even see in him anyway?    
  
“Hey... you’re zoning out again” Akira’s voice broke his thoughts once more.    
  
Goro didn’t say anything and looked down; arms still folded with a guarded expression across his flushed face. Akira frowned and moved closer to him. Reaching out to unfold his arms and take both of the detective’s hands in his own, he pulled him closer until their bodies were just inches from each other. He fixed a hand under Goro’s chin to lift his head up.

Dark gray eyes looked into auburn ones as Akira spoke in a gentle tone, “Do you not believe me?” Goro wanted to choke on his own thoughts right now. All he could do was frown as he responded. “What would you even see in someone like me...?”    
  
Akira was a little taken aback by the question but understood its meaning from someone like Goro.    
  
“Well,” he held his hands tightly as he spoke, “For starters we have a lot in common. No matter what, we always seem to have an understanding of what the other is thinking, what kind of things are going on in our heads, or what it feels like to be...” Goro’s guarded expression wavered as he listened on.    
  
“Also our conversations are always great! I like hearing what you have to say and my heart races when I listen to you.”    
  
Goro felt his lip start to quiver.    
  
“I’m sorry for going over board and stepping over your boundaries. I really was just going to give you a little massage but then I saw that erect dick under the water and the way you reacted to my touches and-“    
  
Akira’s cheesy speech was cut off when Goro reached up to grab his face with both hands and pull him into a kiss.

Goro didn’t even care where his mouth had been just a few minutes ago. His heart was beating fast and all he could think about was  _ Akira _ . Not the scalding heat, not the fact that he was covered in mud earlier, not that stupid meeting with Sae-san... Nothing else, just the warm feeling of the boy in front of him right now at this very moment.

Akira wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him closer to deepen the kiss. He stepped backwards until his back was against the tub wall. The thief pulled Goro into his lap and broke the heated kiss to reach for the bottle of moisturizing cream his detective had fortunately brought with him.    
  
He squeezed a generous amount into his hands and lathered his fingers before dipping them under water to gently prod at Goro’s hole. He pushed his two digits inside and the detective was already gripping at the thief’s shoulders and panting at the feeling of being carefully stretched. Akira pulled out and added a third for good measure. His fingers pumping in and out of Goro’s ass and brushing past his sweet spot, making the detective moan into his thief’s ear.    
  
“Okay,” Akira breathed, “You ready?” Goro gave small smirk and answered with nod.

Akira licked his lips while firmly grabbing at Goro’s ass and lining himself up against his entrance. He slowly pushed himself in; burying his dick all the way into the detective.    
  
Goro wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and started lifting his hips up and down, fucking himself breathlessly against the thief’s cock while his own pressed between their stomachs. His smooth thighs were locked around Akira’s hips. His long, brunette hair soaked and dripping across his glistening skin, lips slightly parted as he panted at the tight feeling of his ass enveloped around Akira’s dick. He looked so beautiful like this.    
  
Akira was too impatient though. He bucked his hips into Goro in an attempt to match the detective’s rhythm and fuck him harder. Waves of pleasure starting to course through his body. He knew he’d hit the boy’s prostate when he let out an exceptionally loud moan in his ear.    
  
“Oh? Did I find a weak spot?” Akira purred.    
  
Goro didn’t answer. He picked up his pace and started bouncing on Akira’s dick even faster causing him to let out even more shameless moans and mewls right in the boy’s ear.

“Fuck...” Akira couldn’t take it anymore. He was already getting close.    
  
He grabbed Goro and pulled him off of his lap. The detective whined at the sudden lack of pleasure in his ass but soon understood when Akira flipped him over to reverse straddle him.    
  
“Much better.” Akira devilishly grinned as he gripped tightly at Goro’s hips and pounded into him at a relentless pace.    
  
Goro’s sounds turned into a mixture of moans and screams of curses and Akira’s name. The sounds of their groans and bodies slapping together echoing throughout the bathhouse.    
  
“A-Akira...I’m..” Akira bit his bottom lip and fucked into his sweet spot every time, “I’m so close..!” Goro groaned and rocked his body back and forth, pushing against the thief’s thrusts in a rhythm.    
  
Heat spread over their bodies and a familiar warmth began to build in their abdomens. Neither one of them was in control anymore and all they could think about was their inevitable release.

“Akiraaa.!!” Goro nearly screamed as his release hit him hard and he came untouched. Akira pulled out suddenly and followed suit with his own orgasm right after; splattering cum all over the detective’s ass in the water.    
  
The both stayed like that for a solid few minutes, breathing heavily and riding out the intense sensation.    
  
It was a few moments later when one of them finally spoke up, “Wow...”    
  
“I take it you enjoyed yourself, Goro?” Akira grinned.    
  
“Much.” Goro lifted his legs achingly to turn around and smile back at him.    
  
“Well at least you’re clean now.”    
  
“Yeah but...I feel sorry for whoever has to clean this tub now ahaha.”    
  
Akira stands up out of of the water and extends a hand to Goro to help him up. He stumbles a bit from the still aching feeling but the thief holds onto him and helps him lift out of the tub to dry off and head into the locker area to gather their things.    
  
Goro wraps himself tightly in his towel and begrudgingly steps back out into the freezing November evening air to collect his clothes from the laundry corner. He slips on his pants and peacoat and finds Akira outside waiting for him already dressed as well.    
  
Goro approached him almost sheepishly, no longer freezing to death in the intense wind chill like before. 

“Akira that was...amazing. Thank you for that, really. I don’t think I’ve ever felt something that good in my life.”    
  
Akira smiled and laughed softly, “Haha I’m glad. I’d be  _ more  _ than happy to do it again if you’re ever up to it,  _ Detective _ .”    
  
“Mm I might just have to take you up on that offer” Goro hummed.    
  
“Say, I know you’ve got some important meeting to go to soon but how about you let me make us both a cup of coffee before you go? It’s on the house of course.”    
  
“Is this your smooth excuse to have me chat with you more?”    
  
“Maybe.”   
  
Goro giggled genuinely, “Then I accept.”

  
  



End file.
